


Human Medicine is Confusing

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Souls, Stethoscope, blatant misunderstanding of medical equipment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Raphael just wanted to get his flock's humans to relax. Irritating Dean by pretending to have no idea how the human's medical practices worked was a good way to do that.Kinktober day 2: Medical Kink





	Human Medicine is Confusing

Sam was sitting on what appeared to be a normal medical examination table. Raphael and Dean were standing a few paces away, a small table with a tray of miscellaneous medical tools between them. Raphael was eyeing the tray with an odd look between confusion and excitement on his face.

Raphael was wearing what would have passed for a sexy nurse costume and Dean was wearing nothing but an open white doctor’s coat and a lacy red g-string.

Sam was naked.

“I believe the first thing human doctors do is have their patients put on what is called Hospital Apparel, yes? Will this suffice?” Raphael held up a little blue wrap that belted around the waist. It was very sheer and would leave nothing to the imagination.

“That’s sheer,” Dean said, blushing. 

Raphael blinked. "How are you supposed to make sure things are healing properly if you can't see through them?"

"That.....is literally not the point of hospital gowns They're supposed to protect the modesty of the patient."

"Is the relationship between the healer and the patient not supposed to be an intimate one? How else would they know if all the functions are working properly? Or are human eyes better than you claim? You  _ can _ see the patient through their clothing?" Raphael stepped forward and indicated that Sam should put the short lacy robe on.

  
Raphael returned to the table with the instruments while Sam took longer to put on the piece of apparel than was strictly necessary.

“We’re not supposed to watch him get dressed!” Dean shrieked. He was still blushing.

Raphael raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t he be watched to assess motor function?”

Dean stammered an unintelligible reply.

“Never mind that,” Raphael decided. He picked up one of the objects from the steel tray. “What is this item?”

“That’s a stethoscope. You know, for listening to the heart and lungs?”

Raphael smiled softly. "Why couldn't you just listen for one's heartbeat?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "We don't have hearing that good, and getting all up in someone's boobs is uncomfortable."

"Ah." Raphael nodded. He stepped back towards Sam, who was by then dressed in the sheer robe that barely covered his groin and absolutely left nothing to the imagination. "And humans don't find the cold steel uncomfortable?" He pressed the piece against the skin of Sam's chest, right where his heart would be.

Sam whined and squirmed, goosebumps rising on his skin around the cold metal.

Raphael looked back at Dean, but he didn't remove the stethoscope from Sam's chest. "See? I told you so! Silly humans, one of these centuries you'll evolve better ears."

"Yeah, like I'll be around to see that."

Dean's voice was quiet enough that Raphael didn't think Sam could hear him, but he still didn't like the self deprecating tone the human had used.

But that was not something to address with Sam in the room.

"Let's see what I can hear if put these in my ears." Without removing the end from Sam's chest, he put the ear pieces of the stethoscope on. There hadn't been much ambient sound in the room, but it was gone now.

He had already been able to hear Sam's heart and lungs, but he could see why humans had devised such a way to do it. But that didn't mean fucking with Dean wasn't still hilarious. 

The odds of humans evolving better hearing was unlikely, given that better hearing did not have an inherent increased survival rate. But that wasn't the point.

Sam's heartbeat was one of the louder sounds he could hear, although the stethoscope also amplified the other biological sounds. He ignored those in favor of listening to his heart the way other humans would.

And then he gasped because on a slightly different frequency, he could  _ hear Sam's soul _ as it sang and resonated through his body. And he could hear it without having affected it by touching it or doing things that made it want to touch  _ him _ .

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Come here," Raphael said, awestruck. He removed the ear pieces and used the smallest amount of grace possible to set them to the right frequency without exciting Sam's soul.

"I already know what a heartbeat sounds like," Dean groused. But he walked over anyway.

Raphael handed him the modified stethoscope and waited impatiently for Dean to put them on.

"Why did you…?  _ Oh _ , what is  _ that _ ?" Dean gasped.

Raphael grinned. "That, Dean, is your little brother's soul."

"But it's  _ singing _ . I always knew you were a little girl, Sam."

Rolling his eyes, Raphael moved the end of the stethoscope on Sam's chest over to Dean's heart. "All souls sing, Dean."

Dean pulled off the stethoscope and Raphael resisted the urge to listen to it. "So what's next, then?"

"I was thinking it would be fun to see just how loudly we can get Sam's soul to sing."

Raphael glanced at Dean and was pleased to see his erection shift in interest.

Their humans had since gotten themselves onto the same page of "This is okay, and he wants it as much as I do" but there was still some hesitance between them.

The whole point of this had been to distract Dean from those thoughts. And it looked to have paid off.

“That sounds like an interesting experiment,” Dean said. “How were you thinking to perform it?”

“I was thinking I could suck Sam off while you listened to his soul. Or I could fuck you over the table first to see if Sam’s soul reacts to that.”

Sam shifted just slightly on the table, drawing Raphael’s attention back to him. It didn’t seem that Sam had intentionally moved. If anything, he was definitely a little out of it.

Which was not so unusual. Raphael had never known anyone to go under as easily as Sam. Raphael petted Sam’s head. “Are you being good?” he whispered.

Sam’s head inclined, just barely, and he hummed a soft sound that could have been taken as affirmation.

Raphael touched Sam’s covered hip, causing the fabric to rub Sam’s cock with the barest amount of friction. Sam whined.

“Why don’t you hop up next to Sam, Dean,” Raphael instructed. “And then use the stethoscope.”

Dean hopped up next to Sam and put the stethoscope back on, and then put the metal back against Sam’s chest, over his heart. “Okay,” he said.

Raphael nodded, and then carefully shifted the fabric away from Sam’s erection. They all loved playing with their Little, but a lot of the time there was sitting in silence and playing with him gently. But they had never really tried anything quite like this before.

And Raphael was curious about the stethoscope and hearing Sam’s soul this way. They had since determined that Sam’s soul healed faster when surrounded by the feelings of their love and physical affection.

But what did Sam’s soul sound like in the healing process? Did Sam’s soul react to being close to the others reaching completion?

These were all things he wanted to investigate, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

Raphael stroked Sam’s thighs, and reached upwards, causing Sam to mewl. So he leaned forward licking Sam in the same spots and then swallowed down his erection all at once.

Dean gasped suddenly, and almost dropped the stethoscope, which Raphael took as both a positive and him not doing quite enough.

Archangels didn’t have gag reflexes or need to breathe. So he swallowed down Sam’s erection and carefully licked it in the ways that he knew would bring Sam to orgasm the fastest. There would be plenty of time for slow lovemaking later.

Sam’s orgasm was quiet, mostly punctuated by his sudden gasp of Raphael’s hair. Dean’s was more sudden, and a louder shout. He also would have fallen off the table if Sam hadn’t put an arm out to hold him still.

It had not occurred to Raphael that just listening to Sam's soul would bring Dean to completion, but in retrospect he realized he shouldn't have been surprised.

With a thought, the examination table was replaced with a bed, and they were both clean so that he could snuggle with the two humans.

"You are both so loved," he said, quietly as both were so close to sleeping. "Thank you for humoring me. I enjoyed this greatly."


End file.
